mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2
LU Beta I just got accepted for Beta test! Nice! Unfortunately for me, it doesn't work on my computer. oh, thats too bad. 23:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) i got invited. 13:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Invited in MLN or in an email? e-mail. 13:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) i got invited in both. So you can play now? ya. 13:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) But it won't work on my computer. i have to wait till 1:00 MST to play again. 14:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Store Inventory Can I make the Store Inventory? 23:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No thanks can you get User:FreddyderHamster to do it? Under User:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods/Inventory i made it already. 00:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Great but the Vertical-Align:Top is ugly. I'll add my stuff later. blinking pics since you're learning advanced code, do you happen to know how to make images blink, like making text blink? Yes, but the code doesn't work on the wiki. it doesnt matter. i would like to know so i can apply to my html documents that i make. thanks. 01:14, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not completely sure. I think it's or something like that. so where would you apply the image location?? I'm not sure. This is just off the top of my head. I haven't practiced doing html-code images because I haven't thought it practical to spend money on making a webpage yet. I will sometime, but for now I'll stick to BobaFett2 wiki. i just make web pages for fun, im trying to learn more html. I want my dad to get vista because it comes with a server but he says its a really bad system. 13:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) its not all that bad, it just sometimes becomes unresponsive and occasionally freezes. Oh, that's not that different from what I already have. well, i prefer XP from vista, but vista has some new features that are pretty cool, but overall, i like windows 7 the most. Windows 7 is really cool but my dad won't get it until it's been out for 6 months. I have used it at my friends house and it rocks. im using it right now. it took me a while to get used to the new controls. Have a look at http://httpd.apache.org/ for a web server. 07:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Do you have your own website? I run the server localy, (just for me) But am able to open a port for outside. The problme being when people vist it uses up the Data cap of our internet. 00:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) What kind of server do you use/have? 12:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) re:flex... it is closed. 20:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) you messed me up i was adding stuff! 21:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) i was changing the numbers and you messed me up. 21:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Grey bricks BCD When are you going to do a BCD with me? 16:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Whenever you want. I can do It now 16:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay tell me when you are done clicking. 16:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I have finished clicking. Can I do it again tommorow and also have you got any victory banners. 16:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) A few mantles victory banners. Yes you can do it again tomorrow but I have to unblock my other friends so that he can harvest his symbiosis module and get me bricks. Thanks. How many banners do you have and how much are they? 16:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 6 mantles. 16:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) How much for them? 16:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 4 clicks per. Ok I will buy them when I get my clicks back 16:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Tell me when. I have enough clicks 06:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) So you want to buy them? Yeah, I will buy them and i am ready to do BCD as well 15:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I can't do anymore BCDs for a while I think I'm making my other MLN friends angry. Ok, do you have a gauntlet trasmuting mod? Sorry I don't. ok, its just i have 20 white bricks 16:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I have 65. Thanks for the banners, where do you want me 2 click? Soundtrack please. Done 16:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Gems!!!! I just got some Gems!!! i got a rough ruby i can give it to you if you want it i dont mind 23:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! ok done! 23:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) wait unblock me 23:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Symbiosis Module im not put you in my because you always Block and unblock me so i can't get a grey brick if you want you back please tell me on my talk! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ok i will delete it and you want back on my Symbiosis module and do not Block me ! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 12:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC?? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 12:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) i will delete it wait [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 12:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) dang it Shucks.... al i have to do all night is tidy the house really annoying tomorrow i have to help my dad build a patio 12:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) thornax hate to take advantage of ya but may i have 150 thornax pikachumatthew mln sig i need my background on my sig black.DON'T change the 101E-sand101 part. 17:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sarge's Shack i wont be able to work at your store this week cause im opening my store during spring break. its only for a week, though. 17:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) shouting at verral i noticed you have been shouting at verrals talk page can you please tone it down a bit? Verrel not Verral -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 08:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok i have to remeber that lol Excuse me are you an admin if you are i was told to talk to you for help i am pikachumatthew and streetracer213 will not send me my items i ordered from his store a bionicle starter pack and he hasnt sent it along with 20-44 clicks to my electric dam a random rank 6-10 item that totals 15 clicks (since i ordered something and he didnt have it) and answers to how to get blue bricks and the cost of thornax Huh? No I'm not an admin sadly. To get blue bricks set up an electric dam module after 20 clicks you will get a water mill module blueprint. I don't run streetracer's store, sorry. wait you arent admin i thought you were like god of mln wiki arent you manager now? oh and also for 5 clicks id like 50 thornax and a click to my hurling millstone module To get things straight: #I am not a God of MLNwiki, not even close. When become an admin on Brickipedia I will have time for MLNwiki, but until then I have to race to get to the top of the Brickipedia chain of command. #If you want to buy something, please order it on my store talk page. Anyways, I sell thornax for free. I'm on a ski trip so I won't be able to give you the items until tomorrow. But please, order on my store talk page. 20:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) plumber permit you still need to send me a plumber permit. thanks! Can't, I'm on a ski trip. ok, then have fun! 22:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) MLN item game Hi BF2, Can I run the MLN item game? 01:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) PS Do you have any saphs to Rank up the georgeeric account? Yes you can run it. How many sapphires do you need? 13:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it is just five, Do you want me to unblock you, or you could click my Dino bone mod to make the saphs? 06:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Just need the three horns now. 07:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't have horns. 12:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I need 4 sapphires to get to rank 5 and i'll give you 1 ruby in return. 22:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) That's not really a fair trade. I sell them at my store if you want to buy. 00:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Store Check out my new store... the store of awesomeness! Sorry if i looked at your store template to help make mine. i was thinking you can apply for codeman... Pleeeeease :) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'''Fox]] 16:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I guess I can help with code. 16:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :P Do you like my store? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It's not bad but you don't have many items. 16:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Cause im only rank 5 and some items are not mailable and some are really hard to get which arent worth it [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 16:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) O-k I put a delete on the old page, changed all the links from that page to this new page and put a background on the new page and deleted our conversation. Do you still want 2 red flowers? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 17:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Not really. 18:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if i should put a link tomy auction on joeman200's page of main auction stand? Should i? My store is going slooow. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, my store is one of the best ones right now, with a large inventory and super-cheap prices. I'm not sure, just wait, add items, lower prices. 20:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) a little bit late but you have won my auction which item you want 08:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) How about a totemic animal or a starship part if you have one? What do I owe? 20:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 180 clicks 1 can give you 1 csu.more starship parts i don't have-- 07:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll click when I have time. 20:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) a little favor can you make a wiki table for my item list on my new store? 22:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) code {|"wikitable" |Rank 1 |Rank 2 |Rank 3 |Rank 4 |Rank 5 |Rank 6 |Rank 7 |Rank 8 |Rank 9 |Rank 10 |TRC |LU |BIO |POS |Factory |Modules |Bricks |Clicks |Flex's Special |- |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Price |Color|Limit |Limit |Item|Price|Limit This is the top there are 29 Columns Maybe. I'm not really sure but I guess I could. 20:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) mln team can you go to notoold's store (mln'r'us) and help me order a totemic snake and wolf for 60 clicks in total. could you also tell him my mln username?? thanks cause my mln team account hasnt been activated by an admin yet. Your Store i will make a lots of item if i be rank 10 (maybe 3 or 4 month later) i need 130 Transparent Brick! [[User:verrell123|'''''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Look your store inventory and can i make my store so i work in your store and in my store??? Please? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) mln team i added you on mln team. just so know. Okay. I have my store open there. 12:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC?? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 12:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) My store Yes. It is my sig. See. :ZER0-0 see my store 14:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Come On Need Rank 9 Pack Item or Rank 8 Pack Item Come to V-Auction You will be Fast to be rank 9 or rank 10 Come on! Bit now Before End of April and Bit until you win! verrell123Talk 02:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) nice! 01:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 01:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem!! 01:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Check out my auction! 22:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) (it's in my sig) C.A. Store verrell123Talk 08:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello can I give an order? can I have 35 thornax and I will give you 30 clicks for 1 thornax stew Thanks the user name is thire13 THANK YOU :) If you befriend georgeeric999 in MLN I will send you the items. 22:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Verrell123's use of templates/code I understand you are frustrated because Verrell123 has used a bunch of templates and code you have worked on. First, you need to be more respectful. Shouting at Verrell123 by posting in all caps on his talk page is disrespectful. Second, everything placed on a Wiki becomes public and usable by anyone. Verrell123 has done nothing against the rules by using those templates and code. Third, you cannot ask for another user's page to be deleted. I would advise you that you simply ignore Verrell123 and work on running your own store. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Charles Caleb Colton 23:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I know that, but it took me a lot of time to actually learn html. I worked really hard, and he just copies. He store the entire official store pricelist, which is cheating. He needs to learn it himself or ask for help from others, not steal prices. 23:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) im sorry but not me who make the template all is Awesome3000 and can we talk on IRC??verrell123Talk 23:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Actualy the code for the Nav was my own code, I just looked at yours. Copying the code for the price list is not cheating, it just saves *alot* of work. 07:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) WHY? Great job. Now Verrell's leaving. Why was it such a big deal? If I were you I would aplogize. Geez that's what, 2 in a month now? 02:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) i quit because i always had a comment "you copy mine" then someone angry to me and something i want to tell but it was secret until finish something if you want to know not now! and i not angry and i want to quit because some secret..... hehehe..... verrell123Talk 02:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) 4 clicks on my eletric dam? can u please click on my eletric damn 4 times and i'll click on your page 20 times, mln username: legoeinstine as0090 05:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh there's no n in dam. Sure I will when I have time. 20:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Better My store is now totally awesome!!! Hows yours? Oh yeah... played raze in a while? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Quite good, but I have not had a lot of customers. 20:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module have u symbiosis module if you have can u put me in your's ? verrell123Talk 02:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't I need my bricks. I should be in FDH's, but I guess I'm not anymore... 20:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The CSS does work... Ok, so, the CSS I gave you (in IRC) does work, but *only* on User:BobaFett2. If you put it into User:BobaFett2/monaco.css, and save the page, you'll *still* be at User:BobaFett2/monaco.css and you won't see the changes. Rereading your comments, I think you wanted this image as the background on *every* page, right? If that's the case, then what I gave you originally is wrong: change it too: body { background: url(http://www.madeofawesome.net/images/uploads/Orcus.jpg); } That should affect everything (note that, depending on the length of the page, you may have to scroll down a bit to see it, as the wiki's logo is not transparent, so backgrounds won't come up through it). --Morbus Iff (talk) 00:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 21:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for fixing my link. 21:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! 21:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Leaving hey Bobafett im thinking of leaving this wiki soon 21:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. If you want to, then you can. If you don't want to, then please stay. I am currently neutral about this because I accept your apologies but I would not be so forgiving yet. 21:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) that was my horrid day when i blank wikis and stuff sorry im here for less than 4 months and i dont know all about the wiki yet! someone give me a break! 21:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Look I can't give you a break...I don't trust those who steal account, even if it's an impersonator I have no way of knowing. 21:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Warning - Suggesting Illegal Actions Consider this an official warning. Suggesting that someone do something illegal, steal money, is unacceptable behavior on this wiki. I know that you are frustrated with StreetRacer213 but please refrain from such suggestions. Thanks. 23:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) A letter to MLNO Please check out Project:A letter to MLNO. This is a very important change that Ajraddatz is suggesting, and everybody needs a say in it. 00:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) help do you have any bowmen, pikemen, or victory banners that i could buy???? 00:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't but I can make some. 3 clicks each. 01:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) sure, you can forget the banners. what to click? 01:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack. Up to total of 10, delivered tomorrow because I can't now. (tell me what you want) 01:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) you mean banners? if that, then gauntlets banners will do. thanks. 01:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) No I mean bowmen/spearmen I don't have time to make banners. 01:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) oh. well i already clicked 6 times, so i suppose i could click 6 more times, totalling 3 bowmen and 1 pikeman. 01:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll send tomorrow it's my bedtime. 02:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ok. 02:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i got it. btw, if you want to click my alter ego module, you'll find that my alter ego is weird. (i think it's lame). I saw it. Alter Ego's are bad. 01:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah, but i need it for the fairy dust 03:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Your bro Is his username Samstiffman0? 23:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's him. 01:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) can i be in his group preformsnce? 11:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 20:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:MLN Beta Badges what do you mean? 01:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you get them from actually doing the beta test? 01:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) on MLN yes I really did.(funny thing is i was only rank 1) 22:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) csus here you get cheap csus http://www.mlnteam.net/the-ultimate-mln-shop-f70/cryogentic-sale-t10536-50.htm#196602 -- 16:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Verrell's Auction You have won verrell's auction for both rank 8 and 9 packs. You owe him 85 clicks for the rank 8 pack, and 120 clicks for the rank 9 pack. That's 205 clicks. I'm relaying verrell's wishes since he can't connect to wikis. I have spoken to him on MLN Team. So, later he will tell me what he wants you to clicks. Thanks, 01:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Verrell wants you to go talk to him on MLN Team. He knows what to send you. 02:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Once he delivers the items, I will click. 12:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I told him. 23:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wow Thanks, that is funny because i actually aadmire you! I am legobob3446 in mln and I am rank 5, As for my store, it is a trading post for type 1 clicks. I am very pleased to have another customer!-- Store I know your rules say I can't have my store open while I work, but if you see my store then I think you will understand that I can easily manage both. ZER0-0 store auction talk 19:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) It's not that, it's that your store gets customers who would otherwise shop at my store but you won't be losing anything. 20:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't even get many customers, with 5 in 2 months and I only sell certian rank 3.ZER0-0 store auction talk 23:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I barely get any anymore. Only some guy named Jesuslover who is rank 1 but is trying to waste bricks by ordering animals and high-ranked things. 23:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I orderd a synth a while ago. Could you make it?? Thanks. 00:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You did? 00:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I gtg now, I'll pay later. In 15-30 minutes later. 00:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I don't recall you ordering, but I have tons of Synths and I'll deliver now. 00:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, what and how many clicks do i need to give. 00:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Look at my pricelist. 00:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Where do I click? 00:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) If it's above 25, the Lightworm Module. If it's less, than the gated garden (up to 10 clicks). Any excess go to wherever you want. 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so it's like that from now on? BTW, I really need gray bricks. I haven't done anything in Rank 9 except getting the cruiser command center blueprint from the galactic gallery module. 00:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I need gray bricks too. I'm going to get a Symbiosis Module and you will be in it. 00:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I finished clicking on your lightworm. My goal is to then get a lightworm, then a robot, then a symbiosis. And thanks!! 00:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 01:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) order could you look at my order on the store talk page? second to bottom.....jesuslover1503 19:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mln team I don't want to create an account on mln team, so since I trust you, can you bid 1000 clicks on ssgt's super auction, and say it's from me, mjw65 in mln, ZER0-0 store auction talk 10:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) That won't work. Jesuslover told be to help him bid 300 clicks and everyone on MLN Team thought I was trying to get more clicks by making up the bid. I don't want that to happen again a second time. 15:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Auction I think my bid should have counted. You never said you what time it was done. I made the edit at about 9:20 at my house and you just crossed it off.I'll pay 1000 if you give my the win in the auction, but either way it should count. 01:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry to say it, but i contacted him and told him to end the auction......he also said he acctually doesn't need the clicks Strange Sorry for bother you but on irc something weird happend. #Minifigure: -->| rhobot (~AffixBot@adsl-99-31-121-165.dsl.emhril.sbcglobal.net) hat #minifigure betreten =-= Modus #minifigure +v rhobot von ChanServ -->| td123 (~tom@adsl-99-31-121-165.dsl.emhril.sbcglobal.net) hat #minifigure betreten =-= Modus #minifigure +v td123 von ChanServ PING hi $commands $peeron, $brickset, $brickipedia, $lugnet, $abilities, $mlnwiki, $mocpages (requires modifications), $legoshop, $luw, $minifigure, $bricklink, $editcount, @youtube $peeron, $brickset, $brickipedia, $lugnet, $abilities, $mlnwiki, $mocpages (requires modifications), $legoshop, $luw, $minifigure, $bricklink, $editcount, @youtube hehe |<-- rhobot hat freenode verlassen (Remote host closed the connection) <--| td123 hat #minifigure verlassen it seems like a copycatted version of your bot. Do you know more about it?--FD 18:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Can Can you set up your Race Track module? NOTE: I'm trying to make the rank 3 masterpiece. Why not? Collector1 i will trade You Get 50% off Everything! Warning Ha 07:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you... Sorry. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Store I want my store approved. THANK YOU! 19:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The Black Night The Black Night is my new 'band' of users that help users around the mln and mlnwiki community. We do this by responding to help requests, guiding newbies along the way, and having fun! Each member of the band gets paid 5 clicks and 10% discount in my store per help request. These are the positions: *Vocals *Backing Vocals *Lead Guitar *Rhythm Guitar *Bass Guitar *Keyboard *Manager *Sound checks, lighting etc. Please note that not all of these positions will neccessarily be available to you at the time of contact. You will be informed of further information if you wish to join. For more information, go here. To join, please contact Store hello come to my store this week and get 20 clicks off your first purchase!! the link is on my sig (talk)thire13 STORE 20:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you please buy something so I can become "official"?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 20:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Aw, man. Just, like, 10 apples for 1 click?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 20:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) C/C Deals Hey, are you interested in some cd?-- 10:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Can you please do the forty clicks on the dino gallery module (The one without bones :)) on 's page. Thanks. Also check this out PacMan on a voting machine Very cool. 02:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I change this to the other module, the one with bones please. 08:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Help Charity My Items that I can trade (DONE!) MLN Username: BrickWheels Hey I have a bunch of extra items that I have no use for. 3 Ancient Spear Fragment 3 10 Ancient Spear Fragment 1 4 Ancient Spear Fragment 2 13 Honey Pies 13 Red Pearls I need to win the Millstone Hurling Module that I have on My page so if you could click that until you win that would be great. then tell me how many times it took. I will send you the items of equal clicks. Then Whatever is left I would like to trade for tires, shocks, solar power cells, spoilers, nitro, and any other parts for the rank 3 race and stunt cars, or an equal value of thornaxs cuz i need a lot of thornaxs. 250 Thornax for the rest? 13:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG YEAH! ok you add me to friends list. then click millstone hurling module. I send you items when you have won and you send me the 250 thornax. Ok? I sent a friend request. 13:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) wait you're georgeeric? when i made my order on the official store i was told to click your pets 34 times and i clicked 36! haha georgeeric999. Georgeeric was my little brother's account. 13:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok i sent the items did you win the millstone hurling? Yes. 13:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I didn't get the giants hat masterpiece though. Do I have to win and you lose? Can you click it again and see if you lose to see if I get the masterpiece? Yes. I'll do it again if you wish. 13:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) do you need another millstone to play again? you must have won again its ready for another go hopefully this time i win HOW DO YOU KEEP WINNING?! JUST LOSE somehow. LOL. Try Again. I'll repay the favor when I get the masterpiece. Is that game just win by chance or do you actually do something? because you keep winning and I am running out of millstones. its ready for another go It's just luck. 14:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well Damn, You are loaded with luck cuz i still haven't won and i can only go 2 more tries HELLZ YEA I WON!!! Thank you! you will be recieving a gift here shortly 17 heroic stories (DONE!) how many clicks can you give me for 17 heroic stories? because I need more lumber for the giants hat masterpiece. LMAO I just tried to make a thornax stew with 1 rocksalt and 5 thornaxs and my computer was being shitty and lagged and made two thornax stews using only one rock salt and 5 thornaxs. so how many clicks for the 17 heroic stories. BrickWheels (talk) 15:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Heheh check my store page for the prices. cuz i need like 60 clicks is that how much 17 are worth. does Standard 50 mean 50 clicks? because if thats true then i can give you 2 heroic stories for 60 clicks and the rest for car parts equal of each like same amount of tires engines etc. so that I can make enough cars. Standard 50 means if you give 50 of anything labeled standard 50 you will recieve 50 clicks. 17:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok so then if i give you 17 heroic stories you will only give me 17 clicks? Ok here is my deal I give you 29 beavers, 17 heroic stories, ancient spear fragment 1 and 2, and you give me 66 clicks. If I did the math right which i am sure I did then those items are worth 66 clicks. 29 17 10 10 ___ 66 Okay. 17:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Click my Lumber mill module and then I will send the items! Oh and Btw you have become my official trade source when I have excess items or need items because you have great deals because most of the stuff comes in bulk amounts which I love bulk items! I clicked. 17:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much If it wasn't for your heroic efforts I wouldn't have made it in time. and I bet your hand is tired from clicking 66 times lol. I sent the items. My Merchobot has issues Hey If you recieve any tires from my stupid merchobot can you kindly return them to me because I don't know why that piece of crap malfunctions. I put high quality parts into that thing and it runs like shit. So please if you recieve its tires can you send them back to me. BrickWheels (talk) 21:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Trade #2 Hi BobaFett! It's brick wheels again and I have got some more items to trade you ready? Here's what i'm trading: 6 red pearls(total of 48 clicks) 1 spear part 2(total of 10 clicks) and then for a bonus donation that costs you nothing I am throwing in 2 Millstones 1 Honey Pie 1 Better Bee Now here comes your part I want in return: I don't need stinger oath instead 3 clicks on race track module 1 Iconox's Favor(total of 1 click) 20 tires(total of 20 clicks) 10 engines(total of 10 clicks) 24 clicks on my LEGO Magazine Module Rank 2 (the blue brick ones (total of 24 clicks) Overall total from me 62 clicks Overall total from you 58 Clicks You save 4 clicks BrickWheels (talk) 23:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it tomorrow. 00:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. BrickWheels (talk) 01:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Did you forget?BrickWheels (talk) 23:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) No, my friend is over. 23:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll send the items and you click and send me items when you are ready. :) BrickWheels (talk) 23:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm a master with the fragments and pearls! Just an FYI if you ever need any spear fragments or Red pearls Ask me because I can obtain up to 24 pearls/fragments a day. My secret to this remains confidential. I also am starting to collect more glatorian contracts but I am running low on Thornax. So we will see how long I can get Glatorian contracts. BrickWheels (talk) 12:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Get me as many as you can and yuo will be rolling in clicks!13:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I still need the items from the previous order and then I will start selling you or trading you the fragments and pearls. BrickWheels (talk) 13:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I didn't notice something, but I have to tell you right now I'm not selling/trading items. 13:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I've paid all the clicks though. 13:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean you aren't selling or trading items. Well you wanted a lot of tires and engines plus an Iconox's Favor but right now I'm not selling items. 13:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't need Iconox's favor anymore but I do need engines and tires.........hmmmmm.......Is there another way to get tires because I know you can win engines from the delivery arcade but I don't know how to get more tires. Well I guess I could block all my friends but you and then you could click my Merchobot then I would recieve tires. And I could play the Delivery Arcade to win Engines. Ok I blocked my friends but me and you with the exception of my cousins account because I know her login and could send the tires back to me. I will supply you with the ancient spear fragments that I currently possess which are 4 fragment 2, 2 fragment 3, and 1 fragment 1. I'll click the merchobot 7 times for you then. Do you want me to set up delivery arcade game? 13:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure I sent the items. BrickWheels (talk) 13:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Make it easy so that I don't waste my arcade tokens and a chance for an engine please. Wait You don't need to set up the arcade because I forgot that Scrapyard joe sells engines for 5 blue bricks Okay. I clicked. 13:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks BrickWheels (talk) 14:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Why did you block me? I thought we were good friends. BrickWheels (talk) 17:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) AND YOU DELETED ME?????!!!!! BrickWheels (talk) 18:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Woah, woah, calm down. I didn't think that I blocked you...it must have been an accident. It has nothing to do with being friends. It's becuase when modules are clicked they send items uot and if you only have one friend on your list that person gets more (it was part of a deal). 20:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok sorry. BrickWheels (talk) 21:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You owe me 21 tires due to my merchobot malfunction because you should have recieved 7 messages containing 3 tires each. Please send them back. I didn't get any. 21:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Unused image You have an unused image, File:BF2_Logo.png. What should I do with it? 00:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Please leave it. It's transposed to a few other wikis. 01:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll put a message on it. 01:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you selling again or buying or trading Because I have got some spare spear parts. BrickWheels (talk) 20:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 15:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It has been deleted. 03:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 16:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It has been deleted. 03:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Shop wiki I created a wiki for this wikis personal stores. I was wondering if u wanted to join. The link is here:http://mlnwikishop.wikia.com/wiki/MLN_Wiki_Shop_Wiki 01:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) hi, BET! BobaFett2 Wiki I saw the wiki you made. It's good, but are you sure there are no policies that it violates? I mean, since you're apparently using it as a personal website. No offense, just wondering.-- Hmm, okay. I just thought it was a little strange to use a wiki for a website and not get sued for it. :P *creates wiki for self* :P-- Oh, and since you've made a wiki before, does wikipedia use their bot to add all of the templates or just a few of them?-- Nevermind. You have to make the templates yourself.-- ... *iFDH throws a giant yellow LEGO brick on BobaFett2 for not archiving his talk D:-- 17:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) He hasn't been on for a while, apparently. You should probably find him and ask him if he wants his page archived or not. He might be on another wiki or taking a break from editing.-- He'll read my message (evil laugh)-- 19:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I'm not here actively, since I don't really play MLN anymore. But I can still help with what you need. I don't care, if you want to archive it, feel free to. You can just press the home and end buttons on the keyboard to go to top/bottom. 21:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Or you can use that talk page navigation box on the top.-- D: short cuts. -- 19:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) please read boba fett! can you drop by my store? i am pretty cheap. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Benjamin6891/bens_click_trades thanks!Benjamin6891 (talk) 13:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Donation for clicks on my BFF module i will give you 13 tires for 2 clicks I will give you Form 20-B for 1 click A Desert Spring Location for FREE 10 apple pies for 1 click 56 thornax for FREE 7 Beavers for 2 clicks 7 Red flowers for 1 click 1 Worker Bee for 1 click 264 strawberrys for 26 clicks 1 Apple Butter for 1 click 3 honey pies for FREE 126 dino scale 24 clicks 19 Dino fangs for 1 click My user name is JW1709 7 dino horns for 1 click 14 soler power cells for 5 clicks josiah white 15:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Selling Items I'd like to sell 50 Nails for 50 clicks on my Galactic Sticker Module please. I've sent a FR to georgeeric999. I support your idea of creating a free rank-help store, and would give the items for free, but I currently need all of the clicks I can get to achieve rank 10. Thanks! tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 03:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :: BobaFett2 is pretty inactive, so he won't respond most likely-- 11:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Talk 20:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I would like to order the secret sattlite and me please and my username is jw1709 I will give you 20 clicks on you pet robot module right now Secret Code Page I'm not sure if I'm coming back or not but could you give me a link to that old code page where they had the URL to get the SPA badges?[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] '''Thornax & Goods '''Order Today! 19:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :sorry for late response. Here you go-- 19:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to enter the inter-wiki contest which is between January and February, I have the creation built, picture taken, but my uploader won't cooperate. :P How much time do I have to enter? thanks! Legofreak777 (talk) 22:36, February 28, 2014 (UTC)Legofreak777Legofreak777 (talk) 22:36, February 28, 2014 (UTC)